


Womanizer

by Serenity1



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Incest, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Scrooge is a womanizer and would do any woman that he wants right there.
Relationships: Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Della Duck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt, Della Duck/Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Womanizer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Ducktales.
> 
> I decided to try something new and this is probably going to be just one time. 
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. PLEASE read tags before continuing to read the one-shot, enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \----------

Scrooge was at work inside his Money Bin. He was shamelessly fucking one of his employees in the storage room.

The young woman in front of him was gripping tightly on whatever that was in front of her while Scrooge pummeled her.

She was trying not to be loud but she couldn't help it if her boss's cock was so huge and thick.

Luckily it was a quickie and a one-time thing that she was able to experienced with Scrooge who had been horny.

It wasn't long till Scrooge came inside the young woman's arse who gasped and moaned at the sensation.

He pulls out from her and sees the cum dribbling down. He licks his beak at the sight as the young woman slid down.

"Are you alright?" Scrooge asked concerned.

"Yes, just resting," she replied.

"We have plenty of time till they come looking for you," Scrooge said.

The young woman nodded as she turns around to face Scrooge, opening her legs wide for him.

She wanted to feel Scrooge's mouth on her and didn't want to leave without that experienced.

\------------

Scrooge went home that day happily as he had just fucked another woman inside his limo before dropping her off at her home.

He had fucked two women that day and his sex drive was still ongoing. It was usually almost five women he would fucked but today has been a busy day.

He enters his mansion and saw that it felt a bit eerie. "Duckworth, where is everyone?" Scrooge asked.

"Miss Beakley brought the kids to the zoo for the day, I believe Della and Miss Goldie are upstairs," Duckworth said.

Scrooge's eyes widened when his ex-girlfriend was mentioned. "Do you know why Goldie is here?" He asked.

"She wanted to see you, sir," Duckworth replies.

Scrooge nodded as he bid farewell before heading up the stairs. He'll find the two women later as he wanted to freshen up first.

He opens his master bedroom and he gaped in surprised on the scene that was happening on his bed.

Right there was Della and Goldie both naked as they groped one another while making out.

He watches the two as he went closer to them to have a better view. "Oh Della, we have a visitor," Goldie said who had stopped kissing her.

Della looks and saw her Uncle Scrooge, "you must be tired, uncle. Why don't you joined us?" She asked seductively.

Who would deny such a request?

\-----------

Della's pussy was tight when Scrooge was pounding into her. He was watching the scene in front of him as he pounded.

Della was moaning but her mouth was busy on eating out Goldie's pussy as she squatted on top of her face.

It was erotic as Goldie have done the same thing earlier to Della while Scrooge pounded. 

Scrooge couldn't believe that Della's breasts were huge! He licked his beak at the sight of the breasts as it was swaying back and forth in synced of his pounding.

He heard Goldie murmur "oh fuck" as she suddenly came right there.

Della eagerly licks all the cum that have came out from Goldie's pussy. Scrooge suddenly increases his pace and that was when Della couldn't stop moaning.

Goldie slumped down on the bed as she watches the two. It wasn't long for either of them as Della came right there followed by Scrooge.

Scrooge pulls out from Della who was disappointed as she slumps down on the bed tirelessly.

"We aren't finished yet," Goldie's voice piped up.

Scrooge stares at the sight as his ex-girlfriend was wearing a strap-on as she had gotten it from on top of the drawer.

"How about it, Scroogey? Will you fuck me while I fuck Della?" Goldie asked.

"How about the other way around? It's been awhile since someone used a toy dildo on me," Scrooge said with a grinned.

"Now that'll be hot," Goldie replies nodding in agreement.

The three rearranges themselves on the bed as Goldie was now behind Scrooge and Della was in a doggy style position.

Goldie heard Della moaning as she knew that her ex have already put his cock inside of her arse.

"Fuck, how can you be so tight in both ends?" Scrooge asked as he pushes his cock deep.

Della didn't answered as the bed started creaking and Goldie knew that was her cue.   
She pushes the toy dildo inside Scrooge's arse as she heard him moaning.

Scrooge didn't stopped thrusting inside Della as Goldie pushes the dildo deeper inside of him.

Goldie heard Scrooge moaned loudly as she knew that she have hit the spot. It wasn't long as the two of them were in synced and that they were thrusting at the same time.

It was quite erotic if you were to go inside the bedroom of Scrooge McDuck's and you'll be hearing skin-against-skin, bed creaking and the constant of moaning.

It wasn't long for Della to come first followed by Scrooge. Scrooge pulls away from Della as Della slumped down on the bed tiredly but with a smile on her face.

Scrooge felt Goldie taking out the dildo from him as he turns around to face her. He licks his beak as he sees that Goldie have taken out the strap-on. 

He pushes her down in the bed as he begins to go down on her. Goldie watches him go between her legs as she groans in delight.

"Oh fuckkkkkk...."

It was going to be a long night indeed.

\-----------

The three were laying down on the bed as neither wanted to get up. Della knew that the kids would be home soon as they've watched a movie after the zoo, but she wasn't too sure about Donald and the others.

"Don't worry, Duckworth will let us know if someone is looking for us," Scrooge said suddenly.

Della looked at him surprised, how did he know she was thinking about that? 

"I've been with multiple women already to know what they're thinking," Scrooge replies as he shrugged.

Della didn't say anything else as she moaned suddenly. She looks at Scrooge who was suckling her breasts.

She licks her lips at the sight and looks over at Goldie who was peacefully sleeping. 

"This is for you, babe," Scrooge said before returning back to his suckling.

Uncle Scrooge indeed knows how to pleasure women and she wasn't complaining one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> \-----------
> 
> I tried putting all the tags but there was no tag for : original female / scrooge. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and will be on the lookout for more stories.


End file.
